German Pat. No. 2,443,017 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,036 relate to one-to-one metal complexes of bis-azomethines which are useful as pigments.
Russian Pat. No. 794,015 relates to copper chelate aqua-complexes suitable as antioxidants for synthetic ester-type lubricating oils. The chelates are obtained by the reaction of the corresponding phenol Mannich base with acopper acetate in a basic medium in methyl alcohol at room temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,837 to Pacheco et al relates to Schiff bases which are useful as fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,200 to L'Eplattenier et al relates to bis-azomethine pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,933 to Chibnik et al relates to a multiple metal salt complex of an organic-substituted nitrogenous compound which can be prepared by reacting an organic compound, a polyamine containing at least two nitrogen atoms and at least two metal compounds, at least one of which is a salt capable of forming a complex with the polyamine and also capable of forming a complex with said second metal compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,323 to L'Eplattenier relates to 1:1 and 2:1 metal complexes of bis-hydrazides which are useful as pigments for high molecular weight organic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,683 to Arantani et al relates to a process for producing an optically active alkyl chrysanthemate wherein 2,5-dimethyl-2,4-hexadiene is reacted with an alkyl diazoacetate in the presence of a copper complex coordinated with a Schiff base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,036 to Hari et al relates to 1:1 metal complexes of bis-azomethines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,614 to Chibnik et al relates to a multiple metal salt complex of an organic-substituted nitrogenous compound which can be prepared by reacting an organic compound, an amine containing at least two nitrogen atoms and at least two metal compounds, at least one said metal being a salt capable of forming a coordinated complex of the Werner-type with the amine and also capable of forming a complex with the said second metal compound.